Good Morning, Sunshine!
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: ok, so, we left off with Jeanette falling into a peaceful sleep. when she wakes up, things get better, then worse, then better again, I really suck at summaries! R&R please! sequel to "Sweet Dreams Jean!"


**HEY GUYS!!! I'm back! I DIDN'T REALLY DIE! YAY! And I BRING PRESENTS! I've got a new perfect story for ya! (lol not perfect) OK so anyway, this is, the sequel for "Sweet Dreams Jean!" yeppers, That's right, you guys/gals asked for it *smiles evilly* Lets see what my twisted mind can do! **

_"As the song cam to an end, she lay her head down on her bed. Tired and sleepy, she almost forgot about Simon. And she knew it would hurt for awhile, but had a good nights rest anyway."_

**Were the last words of the last story! Just thought I'd remind you if you forgot!**

**ANYWAY! Thank you all for the supercalifragilisticexpialidocious reviews on my last story!!!!!! **

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

The sun shone from her bedroom window, birds sang their ever-so-wonderful song, and the sky was clear, and a beautiful shade of blue. Jeanette awoke to all this, and more. She also awoke to

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

_ All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect..."_

Yeah, she was smart, but she was absent-minded too, she set her alarm clock while in deep sorrow. Sorrow. Then she remembered the feeling she had been fretting. Tears swelled up in her eyes. As she lightly cried, someone knocked on the front door of her house.

_Downstairs! _

Brittany sighed as she was pulled away from her 'shows'. She looked through the peephole and her eyes widened. "Simon?" she asked herself. She opened the door with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Si" "Hello Brittany," he greeted her. "Well, is Jeanette home?" Simon asked. "Yeah, she's upstairs" Brittany said plainly, moving out of his way so he could walk in. "Thanks," Simon said as shut the door and walked up the steps. When he was gone, Brittany muttered to herself. "Awkward" with a roll of the eyes she walked back to the TV.

_Upstairs!_

Simon knocked on her door. Only to hear her muster a "go away Ellie, please" "Well, my names not Ellie, but I can still go away if you want." She snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice. The one and only voice that cased to amaze her. The voice that filled she couldn't get enough of. The voice that she loathed, and loved, she hated him so much! But, she loved him even more, she didn't even know why anymore. He was taken, not single, in other words, not hers. Jealousy was not in her. It was almost physically impossible for her to have negative feelings towards people; her love for all man kind sickened Brittany. But yeah, she, was… Jealous of Suezella. "OH, um uh- come on… in, Simon," he smiled and walked in. "Hey there, long time and no see, how are you?" he asked kindly. She blushed at his statement/question. "Oh, uh I'm good, great in fact! Uh you?" she was nervous, really nervous. "Oh I'm wonderful, maybe the happiest guy alive even!" he exclaimed. She smiled though it wasn't real, but he didn't notice. "So, how's Suezella?" Jeanette asked, it hurt to ask this question. "She's good," Simon said with a dreamily smile, they hadn't broken up like Jeanette wanted. She frowned as some of her hair came lose and fell into her face.

" _There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why.  
You were hardly there when I was on my own.  
There's something about you that makes me cry.  
You were hardly there when I was on my own.  
There's something about you that makes me cry." _Jeanette softly sang, in whisper. Simon looked to her with concerned eyes. "What?" Jeanette blushed 10 different shades of red. "Oh, nothing!" she said. "Why couldn't that stay in the thought bubble?!" she asked herself mentally. "Ok," Simon replied deciding to let it drop. "Why don't we hang out, like old times?" he asked. "Yeah, I'd like that," Jeanette said with a smile.

So the to walked down the stairs together talking and laughing. Brittany huffed. Couldn't a girl get a decent amount of time to watch 'House'?! And it was on a romance scene!

Suezella walked from her house to the Sevilles. Rung the doorbell to have Alvin open the door. "Yeah, what do you need?" he asked rudely. "Well, I would like to see Simon, if that's alright" Sue said sweetly. Alvin rolled his eyes. "He's not here, he'll be back later," Sue smiled "Ok" and with that she left, but as soon as she turned around, the smile left from her face. "How long is 'later?" she asked herself, scoffing. Now, she wasn't the type to every be suspicious, but, she was at this moment. But, walked herself home anyway. She sat at her window and looked on. He wouldn't, no couldn't cheat on her, so it wasn't that. Maybe, he went to buy something. Sue sighed. "What-ever," she said "I'll catch him later"

So, a few hours later, Jeanette and Simon walked to the chippetts house, and huge out there for awhile, like when they where 8, all over again. Crap. This was only making things way worse than it had to be! She could have just let the tearing at her heart subside over time, but when with him, she felt… whole? Maybe, but, ugh it was so wrong; she knew she didn't have anything, it was one day. "Just one simple day of relief, then pain, more, devastating pain!" she scolded herself aloud, when he left a few hours later.

She sighed longingly; she had him, if only for a minute, he was _hers_. No! Not hers! He would _never be hers!_ Not ever! "What am I thinking!?" she asked herself. "I'm going insane! Crazy! Turning into a freaky daydreamer, who has nothing to live for, but science!"she insulted herself like she was a, -a poor peasant, slave- sort of thing. She was better than that! She flinched in as a surge of pain coursed through her tiny thin figure. She clutched her chest, fighting more pain. The pain went away after a few minutes. Luckily, she could withstand a few minutes, it's just when she falls asleep that gets her. She'll wake up, shrieking in the course of night, and morning. Screaming from the horrid dreams that came to mind. About _him_ and her, or, even _better! _Suezella! Oh happy day when those came, and they where often.

She gulped. How long could this go on? It couldn't last forever! Could it? Maybe, and Jeanette was well a where of this fact. It scared her though, how could it not? Her eyes winded with pure horror, what if she was cursed to be this way from now on? "To many questions to answer!" she yelled out. She ran into the kitchen, taking a knife from its case. She looked at it for a long time. Putting its cold tip to the flesh of her wrist she felt tears cloud her emerald eyes.

"I can't do this. I'm supposed to handle this, but this would be considered a really dumb, stupid, immature, excuse at releasing pain. Why people think its even remotely reasonable it way beyond me," she thought. She set the knife back down. Then she walked up to the couch. Thinking for a long while. By now, rain had come along, and sounded as if it was picking up pretty fast. Her head snapped up as she heard a knock. Who could be coming to her house? Britt was out with all her friends, including Alvin. Eleanor was with Theodore and there friend, Tracy. Simon was, most likely with his girlfriend. And all her other friends, like Jessica Steeley (Jessica STANLEY, from Twilight! LOL) went to take a trip to the Forks. (LOL, Twilight much??) She declined their offer to take her though. She walked to the door, her mouth dropping at the person she saw.

Yeah, in fact it was Simon standing outside her door, smiling. She looked surprised, but, thought "eh, if I get to not feel pain for a little, then, I guess this couldn't hurt" so, she opened the door with a friendly smile. She gasped as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward.

Things can happen so fast at times, we feel like they are just distant memories, sometimes like they never really happened, this, is one of those very moments!

Simon pulled her face close to his, gave a brief pause, supposedly for dramatic effect, and kissed her. After a few very short seeming seconds, he pulled away. She gasped once again in wonder. "Si- I, what the- why, what about Su-" all these questions came out at once. He lightly smiled, and then he frowned again. "I, uh, heh, better explain" Simon said after a while of waiting.

Yeah, so they were all wet, but they didn't care, they sat on the couch, and he explained that Suezella thought he was, err, cheating, on her so, she broke it off with him, then Alvin told him not to worry about anything, he said that, and I quote:

_Flashback time!!!! :)  
_

_"So, who do you think will win the football game?" Alvin asked. Simon sighed. "I have no idea, all I know is that the Loins will not win" "yeah, good point". Alvin turned to Simon as they sat down in the living room. "Don't worry about Sue, I know someone else, who... well, surprisingly, likes you" Alvin said proudly. Simon sat, sarcastic, but interested and some-what upset, who wouldn't be? "Yeah, sure Alvin," he said sarcastically. "Well, yes, I am right. Her name starts with 'J'" Alvin pocked him in the side. "Hint, hint, smart guy" Simon rolled his eyes. "Anddd, we've known her since we were like, 7…" Alvin continued. "Oh Alvin, please! And how the heck did Jeanette get into this conversation!?" he asked promptly "I don't know, you seemed kinda out of it, so, I thought I would be a good brother, and help you with girl problems" Alvin said lamely, walking into the kitchen to grab some chips._

_End of flashback time :( _

Simon chuckled darkly. "I guess he was wrong" he said. "No, he wasn't" Jeanette replied, grinning from ear to ear. He looked up at her. "What, did you just say?" Simon asked. "I didn't say anything important, but I'm going to _do_ something" she said, gaining courage with each passing moment. "Wait… wh-?" she cut him off by a mile, kissing him in the process. He was taken aback by her actions; he almost fell off the couch. Soon enough though, he regained composure and kissed back.

Brittany then walked in. "Hey! I'm bac- HELLO!" she said stopping in the doorway. The pair parted ways, sliding away from each other ever so slightly. "Oh, um, I didn't mean to, well, I mean- never mind!" Brittany stumbled, running up the stairs to her room.

Jeanette was throne into a fit of laughter. Simon looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked. "The awkwardness of that moment was almost exactly like the ones on TV, or in books!" she wailed. He smiled, laughing a bit himself. "Your right," he said, giggling.


End file.
